Bishop Laxal
Bishop Laxal (ビショップラバル Bishoppu Rakaru) is a Dark Wandering Mage that travels throughout different regions in search of powerful opponents that could match him in terms of strength and power. Originally Bishop was an S-class mage for a guild that focused on helping those around them, but his anger eventually lead him to be excommunicated, forcing him to leave his home and begin his travel. Many times he has been shown to help out if it only ever serves his purposes, showing him to be a mindful and an opportunist. Through his travels, he has collected the heads of anyone that has ever tried to attack him, due to his action he had gained the alias Death Hunter (デス·ハンター Desu Hantā). Due to his actions, Bishop is considered the Main Antagonist of the Seven's Tournament Arc. Appearance Bishop Laxal is a very tall and muscular man at the age of 40 standing at the height of 190cm. He has a light toned skin despite travelling entire deserts. He has dark hair with silver streaks along it and is held back by a ribbon. Bishop has a large scar over the right half of his face and over his eye making him blind of it. His left eye is amber, and he is never seen without black sunglasses worn over or below his eyes because he found them cool. When he was shown without his shirt, there can be seen lots of scars along the way of his torso rewards of the battles he had in the past. Bishop wears a red kimono with red lining kept closed with a black and blue strap with two brown belts wrapped around it, one of the belts hold a small jug full of any liquid he wants. He keeps his left arm into the front of his kimono, making it look as though his arm is in a sling despite his left arm being immobile and the right arm is kept in the kimono's sleeve. Bishop wears a brown shoulder pad on his left shoulder intricately decorated with green and blue patterns. He wears dark pants and shoes that have brown straps and metal plating, he also wears a dark shirt with a gray collar with intersecting brown straps high enough to cover his own mouth. Personality In his younger days of his time as an S-class for his guild, Bishop was shown to be a mentor for newest members of the guild that entered and wanted to join with him. With each new member, he took it upon himself to be a guide for them, wanting to show that being a mage was more than just having the most power or the best magic available, it was showing that the greater good mattered in his opinion. Over the time he spent there, he had trained most of every new member. Bishop showed himself to also have great anger inside of his heart, something he gained over the years after recognizing that the darkness would never go away in the world. However due to this increasing anger, it eventually lead him to snap towards an opponent, losing control of himself as he beat them to death, and was excommunicated. After his exile from the city and the guild, Bishop changed his entire views: recognizing that he was only meant to look out for himself, fighting against those who are stronger than him, making him have the desire to look through the regions to kill and beat them down. Bishop's rage also show to have only increased more, which shows to be the reason he was able to develop and control Black Lightning during his travels. History Synopsis |-| Main Storyline = |-| Roleplays = |-| Storylines = Magic & Abilities Physical Prowess *'Incredible Strength': *'Overbearing Speed': *'Incredible Reflexes': *'Unmovable Durability': *'Incredible Pain Tolerance': *'Keen Intellect': *'Impressive Instinct': Ways of Combat *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': During his younger days, Bishop had been trained by a grandmaster, learning the powerful way of the sword to better himself as an individual whenever he would fight against powerful enemies. With his sword and high ability on swordsmanship Bishop is considered from far an Master Swordsman as he is able to cut enemies down without even needing to touch them. He is shown to possess one of the highest mastery and skills in this art, often being known to all who has ever picked up a sword. With his normal strength and accuracy, Bishop is able to dominate his enemies without even taking his sword out of its sheath, when he takes it out of the sheath he is able to cut many things such as large buildings and even the air itself with very ease, only with the swing of his sword he had cut an entire iceberg without damaging his sword. Bishop is also skilled enough with both offensive and defensive properties as demonstrated before he can redirect many weaponry attacks such as magical bullets, spears throws and many others with relatively ease. It has been seen that with his focus and concentration of Eternano, he is able to launch powerful attacks that can cut down anything in it's path, especially when it's up against different forms of magic. *'Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant': Before losing both of his hands, Bishop had show himself to be quite a powerful hand-to-hand combatant, being able to keep with the best of them, even in his own guild as he often trained people in the ways of fighting when he was asked. His fighting style showed to take one's force, showing him to easily manipulate the force and easily counter it when he needs to. During this time, he has been shown to develop different forms of techniques, each of which allowed him to use the movement of others force to better aid him whenever he was forced to reduce to his fists. However, due to an incident that caused him the entire left arm to be completely useless to him, Bishop had to develop his right arm much more better, strengthening it to be able to withstand the force of an advance spell without any trouble, though his combat choice often keeps to his sword more since the accident. **'Hex Shot': Is a technique that Bishop had developed since he first lost the use of his left hand, in which he trained with his right in order to better improve and increase it's strength. In order to use this technique, Bishop must flex any one of his fingers, which is then focused with Eternano at the very tip as he concentrates it to a very durable and dense degree, hardening it before he flicks his hand, sending a small hardened concentration of air pressure along with an Eternano construct that can hit the opponent at near-sound breaking speeds, and when used correctly, one could sent a barrage of bullets that can hit the opponent at multiple speeds and at long ranges. However, despite the usefulness and multiple times this can be used, it puts a heavy strain on the fingers, making it more and more difficult to keep it up infinitely, meaning eventually Bishop's own fingers would be too sore to flick or manipulate Eternano properly, resulting in more hex shots. **'Almighty Elbow': Is one of the techniques Bishop had developed since he lost the use of his left arm, improving it to an advanced form. By using it, Bishop holds his entire right arm tight and by focusing the certain amount of eternano, after gathering enough of it he tights his arm even more bulking it as well and then he swings his arm which send a big hardened concentration of the mix of air pressure due to his strength and gathered Eternano hitting the opponent with a big strength nearly breaking the air itself with such high speed and power. Despite its great destructive power and speed, like Hex Shot it can put an heavy strain on his right arm, however Bishop has shown an professional use on it as he is able to create barrages. Assorted Others *'Politeness': Magical Abilities *'Monstrous Magical Power': *'Eternano Control': Magic Black Lightning (黒の稲妻 Kuro no Inazuma): This magic is alot like regular lightning but the difference is how it's used and it's colour, while normal lightning magic is yellow with a white core Black Lightning as the name suggest is black with a white core. The method of using this magic is to use the hate, anger, pain and bloodlust of the caster. In essence this magic is simply a corrupted version of lgihtning magic, when stuck with this magic the injury is also corrupted acting something like a poison. *'Lightning God' (雷の神 Raijin): By concentrating himself and creating black lightning around him, Bishop is able to shape it and cover himself as he was wearing an black armor. That armor is able to block powerful physical blows as it can electrocute the one attacking, and magic attacks as well since it does has an amazing defense. *'Lightning Breakdown' (雷の内訳 Kaminari no Koshō): Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Is a Holder Type Magic used by various mages. Alongside Requip, this is one of the most common magics in existence. The user starts by channeling Eternano diretly into a specially constructed magic blade that causes a chain reaction to the sword, having the blade alter it's entire structure until it reaches an unstable form of metal and magic, allowing the person to manipulate it into a solid shape that can also engage the spell that the user sees fit to use. In some cases, when the person condenses the unstable structure, they often add their own elemental affinity magic, allowing for the user of elemental sword spells to be created through the effective means of the user. During the time after the sword spell is used, the Eternano is immediatly ejected from the blade, allowing the unstablility, the result from the Eternano, to cease and transform the blade back to it's normal shape. However, there are certain risks to using this magic as it takes much mental focus and incredible magic control in order to allow the blade to be altered in it's solid shape, and to be controlled in it's unstable form. When the user often attempts to make any spell, their hand is to remain on the hilt at all time, due to the fact that unless the Eternano is controlled and is kept at a steady flow into the blade, the blade will simply revert back to it's normal shape while the Eternano is simply ejected outward. *'Flying Fang' (飛行牙 Hikō Kiba): Equipment *'Long Blade': Quote Trivia *He is based off of Auron from the Final Fantasy Franchise. Category:DamonDraco Category:Male Category:Males Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Original Character Category:Swordsman Category:Swordsmen Category:Mage Category:Mages Category:Independent Mage Category:Antagonist